The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for telephone communication and, in particular, to an apparatus for converting standard telephone systems to use with non-standard communication channels.
Currently, a number of software programs are available which utilize the Internet for making toll-free telephone calls. For such benefit currently to be realized, one must own or otherwise have access to a computer terminal, an Internet account, Internet access software, and be somewhat well-versed in computers, computer setup and Internet protocol and procedures.
The present invention utilizes a dedicated telephone for automatically accessing the Internet, handling sign-on protocol and connecting with other Internet telephone users. Such an implementation will make available on a wide-spread basis, use of such technology at a substantial cost-savings to the consumer. An adapter can be employed for use with conventional, cellular and other telephone systems for the same purpose. The primary benefit of this invention over the prior art is simplicity, approaching the simplicity of using a conventional telephone, thereby allowing the general public to enjoy low-cost or toll-free telephone communications.
An alternate embodiment provides for an interface between an existing telephone and the telephone wall connection. The interface contains DTMF (dual tone multifrequency) decoding, such that pressing a pre-determined touch-tone sequence will initialize an Internet log-on procedure and provide for connection to the appropriate Internet location. Any touch-tone sequence other than this recognized sequence will pass-through the interface ignored, and be handled the same as a conventional telephone call. Such an interface is also be capable of receiving a call and recognizing incoming calls from other Internet telephones.
Other means available now or in the future can use media other than the Internet as a means of connecting people via communication equipment. As well, other types of communication can be employed to transfer information from one point to another, or to various destinations alone or simultaneously. Such media includes but is not limited to conventional telephone lines, ISDN, satellite, DBS, cable television, microwave or other RF means, fiber optic lines, etc. Other types of communication include but are not limited to audio, video, facsimile, text and binary data and program material intended to be broadcast to one, two or a multitude of receiving points.